odstbrotherhoodfandomcom-20200213-history
AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun
Were you looking for the M247H Heavy Machine Gun | operation= | rate of fire=About 600 RPM | accuracy=*Medium (Mounted) *Low-Medium (Unmounted) | range=Medium-Long | era= | counterpart=Plasma Cannon | counterwep= Beam Rifle, Sniper Rifle | affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (abbreviated AIE-486H HMG or simply HMG), more commonly referred to as the Heavy Machine Gun Turret, is a United Nations Space Command ground weapon effective against infantry and light vehicles. Design Details The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard Gatling-style medium machine gun, used by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It is also more powerful than the UNSC's stationary turret, the M247 GP Machine Gun. For defensive purposes, it can be mounted on a tripod, but when used for an assault it can be irreversibly and quickly detached from its tripod. In its unmounted form, the weapon has a limited ammunition capacity of 200 rounds and takes about a second to "spin up" before reaching its highest rate of fire. Pulling the trigger once will cause the gun to fire a maximum of two rounds at a moderate rate; holding it down builds up the rate of fire to a higher rate. The gun slowly climbs during automatic fire like the M7 Caseless Sub Machine Gun, but its recoil is lessened by the gun's weight, which makes it hard to move around as well as decreasing the user's speed. Unlike most heavy machine guns the AIE-486H does not overheat with continuous fire. Ammunition The AIE-486 fires 7.62x51mm Saboted Light Armor Penetrator rounds at a high rate of fire. The SLAP design incorporates a polymer sabot, which allows for the use of a tungsten penetrator projectile of a lesser diameter than the original bore. By using the casing of a large cartridge with a lightweight projectile, the velocity of the projectile is greatly increased. The bullets are powerful enough to punch through the armor of a Ghost or a Wraith and destroy it with ease. Advantages The AIE-486, like all machine guns, packs a powerful punch, filling the air with many rounds at a high rate (though not as much as the SMG). The AIE-486 is mainly a Support Weapon, providing support for front-line units. The AIE-486 is extremely effective against Covenant forces, and is strong enough to take down a fully armored and shielded Brute or Elite within about 5-10 seconds of continuous fire. A SPARTAN-II or an Elite is strong enough to forcefully detach the turret off of its mount, in opposition to dismantling the tripod and gun with tools. Once detached, the trooper will have slower movement and maneuverability. Disadvantages In its stationary form, the AIE-486 is a basic death trap if its user is flanked from multiple locations. Once detached from its tripod the AIE-486 has a limited ammunition supply, and once it runs out the turret must be discarded. Gallery File:H3 - Detached AIE-486.png|Profile of a detached AIE-486H HMG. File:AIE-486H HMG.jpg|A mounted AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. File:1178912519.jpg|A render of a SPARTAN-II holding a AIE-486. File:Firefight.jpg|An ODST wielding a dismounted turret, alongside his squadmates. Related Pages *Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapon *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon *M247 GP Machine Gun Category:Human Weapons